


Not Gonna Go Home Alone

by rimplay (winren)



Series: The Chronicles of The Vegas Clan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, xingdae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/rimplay
Summary: Oh Sehun finds himself going to Las Vegas with his friends where he wakes up the next morning married. Now he must try to look for his new spouse with the help of his friends.





	1. Yikes

**Author's Note:**

> wow. I'm finally posting this...this has been in my drafts for about a year now and in the spur of the moment, I finally decided to post this chapter. also it's not possible to get married in vegas if you're not sober ://// so this is 100% fiction in every aspect ever sooooooo enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a beta pls message me or comment if you're interested @wukrisis_ on twt or whatiskanye on tumblr. pls

Oh Sehun sat in the back of a mini van taxi with his four other friends on their way to the hotel. The view outside the car window he was squished up against was perfect even though it was barely ten in the morning. Do Kyungsoo had said he wanted to arrive early so they could get settled into their rooms before hitting the strip. 

“What’s the battle plan for this weekend?” Byun Baekhyun asked the group. 

“We’re going to get wasted,” Park Chanyeol smirked, his loud voice startling the couple in the front seats. 

“No way, the last time you two got drunk we ended up in prison and Jongin’s ear was bleeding,” Kyungsoo stated turning in his seat to peer at the three in the back.

“It wasn’t prison it was jail. We were only in holding for three hours. And Jongin’s ear was bleeding because someone decided it was a good idea to pierce his ear with a thumbtack and a banana peel,” Baekhyun stated. 

“You! You’re the one who thought it was a good idea! Don’t make it seem like it was anyone else’s idea!” Jongin shouted turning in his seat also to glare at Baekhyun. 

“If you didn’t want to get absolutely shit-faced, why did you agree to go to Las Vegas for your bachelor party?” Sehun asked Kyungsoo folding his arms and accidentally hitting Baekhyun’s ribs in the process. 

“It wasn’t my idea at all! I wanted to go some place nice like Hawaii. You four were the ones who went behind my back and booked the hotel and flights!” Kyungsoo growled hitting Chanyeol with his tourist pamphlet.

“Sorry, to interrupt but we’re here,” the taxi driver stated clearing his throat. 

Sehun looked out the window. They were indeed at their hotel. It was big and white with fountains in the front. Sehun was the last off the car which meant he was given most of the luggage to carry. He didn’t mind. Most of it was Kyungsoo’s anyway. Sehun wasn’t really keen on getting on the older’s bad side. 

Baekhyun led the way into the hotel. The other’s followed but slowed down to admire the view. Baekhyun, who had visited this hotel many times, acted as their official unofficial tour guide. He took it upon himself to point out the bar and the shops throughout their brief walk. 

“And that’s the chapel,” Baekhyun smirked, looking over at Kyungsoo and Jongin with a knowing gaze. “Don’t get it in your heads to elope here. I didn’t go through four different cake testings, as delicious as they were, to have you guys blow it because you decided to exchange vows in a chapel by the casino.” 

“You have no faith in my alcohol tolerance.,” Jongin smirked wrapping an arm around his fiancé and bringing him to his chest. Kyungsoo mumbled something, only for it to be muffled by Jongin’s chest. “What was that?”

“I said, that I don’t have good feelings about this trip. I feel like something bad is going to happen,” Kyungsoo stated, rubbing his eyes. 

“I promise not to let Chanyeol and Baekhyun ruin this weekend for you,” Sehun vowed, holding a hand over his heart. 

“I trust you. Don’t make me regret this,” Kyungsoo stated before patting the younger one on the shoulder. 

Sehun sat at the edge of Kyungsoo and Jongin's bed untying his shoes. He had helped them get situated since they had the most luggage. “You can never be too sure,” Kyungsoo had said the night before.

Jongin was in the bathroom getting dressed and Kyungsoo sat at the small round table in the corner reading the room service menu. Kyungsoo kept asking Sehun what was better to eat for dinner. He had suggested they order in for the first night so they can rest and tomorrow they'll go sight seeing. 

Loud banging on the suite door made all three men jump. Jongin was the first to the door, to be frank, the others didn't even make a move for it. 

“You scared us, what the heck is so important?” Jongin asked, quickly buttoning up his shirt and following Chanyeol and Baekhyun farther into the room. 

“This is what's important!” Baekhyun smirked holding up two room keys. 

“Your room keys?” Sehun asked sitting up and staring at Baekhyun. 

“Not ours. Keys to the penthouse. Get your stuff. We're heading up there right now!” Baekhyun shouted waving the keys in the air. 

“How did you manage that?” Kyungsoo asked standing up and walking over to the two. He reached for the keys, just to be sure that they were real. Instead of the keys matching Kyungsoo’s standard red ones, Baekhyun handed over gold ones with black lettering. PENTHOUSE, it read in fancy black lettering. 

“Chanyeol and I were playing poker for the fun of it. At first we were playing with five other people, but they ended up leaving, so it left us and this really rich guy. Like super rich. He had a twenty year old mistress and everything. Anyways, it was our last draw and Chanyeol had said we should throw in everything we have. The guy had run out of chips so he threw in his room keys and this cool Rolex watch and we ended up winning. You should've seen the mistress. She looked ready to leave the guy. And that's how we won the penthouse suite,” Baekhyun explained, shoving the clothes Sehun had folded so perfectly into the suitcases. 

“That's cool and all, but how are all five of us going to fit in one room?” Sehun asked. 

“The penthouse is basically a house. It has three rooms each with its own king sized bed. We hit the lotto. This weekend, we live like kings,” Chanyeol smirked, and helped Baekhyun throw the rest of the clothes into their suitcases. 

“We also won three thousand dollars at the slot machines,” Baekhyun smiled. 

“This isn't real. There's no way this is real,” Jongin repeated, pacing around the room.

“Better believe it kid. We're taking you three out to celebrate. It's on us,” Chanyeol smirked throwing an arm over Jongin’s shoulder and ruffling his hair. 

“This is going to be a weekend you’ll never forget,” Baekhyun smirked zipping up the suitcase and dragging it out the room. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo followed, leaving Chanyeol and Jongin behind to finish packing. 

“I still can't believe that you two won this room,” Jongin said, reclining on one of the couches in the penthouse suite. The furniture was a dark black contrasted by the light wood tables. There were too many fake potted plants. 

“Believe it, Jongin. This suite is all ours for the weekend,” Baekhyun said, smiling and walking over to where his coat was draped over one of the leather couches. “Get dressed, we’re leaving for the Strip in two hours. Chanyeol and I will be downstairs in the casino, then we’re going to feast on lobster and imported wine. Our wedding gift to you two,” Baekhyun smirked throwing on his scarf. Chanyeol followed him out the door with a simple peace sign. 

 

Sehun remembered getting wasted. Sort of. He remembered going down to the restaurant and eating a classy meal with his friends. He remembered how Baekhyun tried to pay with a gold watch that he previously won in a game of Catch 21. He remembered Jongin giving Kyungsoo a lap dance. He wished he could un-remember that. 

He remembered taking a couple of shots at the bar while Chanyeol and Baekhyun cashed in their check for ten grand that they had won during slots. 

What was up with their luck lately? 

He remembered finally being able to drag Chanyeol and Baekhyun away from the casino and finally heading to the club next door. Kyungsoo and Jongin were lost somewhere on the dance floor while Sehun and the other two took shots. 

He remembered dragging them to the dance floor hoping to find the others. He remembered getting lost in the music and grinding on some stranger. He remembered how the stranger offered to buy him a drink which Sehun took graciously. That had to be his sixth drink. How Sehun wasn't completely wasted was shocking to him. 

The rest after the seventh drink was blurry. He remembered following the stranger and one of his friends with an equally wasted Chanyeol and Baekhyun following. Sehun’s arm was slung over the stranger’s shoulders. The stranger smelled nice. Kind of like apples. Sehun liked apples. The stranger’s friend pushed a beer into Sehun’s hand. 

The world became blurrier again. Sehun was pretty sure he blacked out. 

Sehun remembered the smell of apples and the stranger’s hands roaming over his body. They had to be on a bed now. Sehun remembered the stranger kissing down his neck and moaning against his skin. He remembered the stranger making him feel so good. 

 

What he didn't remember was how he ended up alone in his suite room with a gold wedding band on his ring finger.


	2. Tattoos are a godsend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is royally screwed. 
> 
> Junmyeon is royally screwed.

Sehun was freaking out. When he woke up, he was alone in bed, but he was sure that there was someone else there last night. The evident bite marks on his thighs were a big clue. Sehun shivered. The gold band on his fourth finger was also a big clue.

A big clue that he fucked up.

Luckily he was in the pent suite, so he wasn’t in another hotel, which would have been a pain to figure out. He could hear people moving around outside the room. He didn’t know how he would tell the others about his _situation._

Of course, Sehun would be the one in his friend group to get so wasted he’d get married. He stood up trying to balance himself. Yeah, he was definitely still hungover. He walked over to the door, opening it a bit and groaning. Everyone was in the living room area. Chanyeol was lounging on the sofa with a remote in his hand. It probably belonged to the rover that Baekhyun was trying to knock out of the air. Kyungsoo was sitting next to Chanyeol on a laptop. Sehun couldn’t see Jongin, but he assumed he was near. He closed the door, took a deep breath and opened it again.

“Good morning, sleepy beauty!” Baekhyun shouted. Sehun was about to cuss him out for being too loud when the rover flew to the boy’s head. Sehun looked over and saw Kyungsoo with the remote and silently thanked him.

“We were waiting for you to wake up. Baekhyun won a five hundred gift card for the buffet downstairs,” Jongin said, appearing behind the taller. Sehun jumped, holding his chest and turned around to glare at the older. “You look sick. Go shower, you smell like sex, which by the way,” Jongin started. Sehun groaned and flicked the other walking to the bathroom and shutting the door before Jongin could further his teasing.

-

Junmyeon woke up to the loud banging on the door. He really wanted to ignore it. It didn’t help that his head was also pounding. He stood up trying to balance himself, but failed and tripped on the bed sheet. He blinked slowly, looking around the room. It was his hotel and the suitcase near the bed was his. He was positive he wasn't there all night, though.

The knocking got louder and Junmyeon groaned, holding his head in his hands. He kicked the sheet away from his feet and made his way over to the door. He tried opening it, but the bolt kept it from opening all the way. He heard a chuckle from behind the door and glared. He shut it again and moved the bolt. When he opened the door, he wanted to shut it again.

Kim Jongdae stood on the other side of the door, smiling way too brightly for this time of the day. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and hummed. It was not morning at all. It was almost two in the afternoon and he groaned. He knew how Yifan and Minseok liked to get an early start on the strip. They had probably gone without him.

"Good morning, sunshine! Last night was fun wasn't it?" Jongdae smiled, shuffling his way into the room. Junmyeon groaned again. His head was pounding and he was sure he had gotten too drunk last night because he didn't remember a thing.

“Do you remember what we did?” Junmyeon asked, following the other and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Nope!” Jongdae smiled. Junmyeon groaned, hitting his head against the other's shoulder. “But what’s the fun in visiting Las Vegas and not getting so drunk you forget the night before? If that didn’t happen, you’re not doing Vegas right.” Junmyeon nodded at that. It was true.

The whole point of going to Vegas was to relax and what better way to relax than to drink? Maybe if drinking didn’t come with a hangover after, it’d be a full-proof plan.

Jongdae pulled the older towards the door. "Yifan is waiting for us downstairs. Minseok and Luhan already went to the buffet. Yifan said that we can eat at Mcdonald's before we hit the strip. It's like he knew you were going to wake up late," Jongdae teased.

His fingers slipped between the others and Junmyeon almost blushed, but right now he was incapable of feeling anything, except the pounding in his head. Jongdae stopped abruptly and brought Junmyeon's and his hands up between their faces. Junmyeon just stared at the younger, confused as to why they had stopped.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Jongdae asked, slowly as to not scare the older. Junmyeon shook his head even slower. "So you’re not going to tell me why there's a wedding band on your ring finger?"

"What?" Junmyeon questioned, removing his hand from the younger's. He screamed when he saw it. Jongdae hit his head trying to shut him up. Junmyeon couldn't stop staring at the gold ring. It looked expensive and he just hoped it wasn't him who had paid for it. He hoped the girl that the other ring belonged to was rich and had bought the ring for him.

The other girl. Who was the other girl? Junmyeon tried thinking back trying to remember the previous details of the night before. He couldn't come up with anything. It was all just a blur. He remembered getting separated from Luhan and Minseok. Or maybe he left on purpose. Those two were always too into PDA, especially when they had a bit of alcohol in them. He remembered Jongdae pushing him towards a bunch of slot machines. He knew that Jongdae had dragged him to a club. After that, he was handed a ton of shots and that's all he could remember.

Yeah, Junmyeon was fucked.

"Jongdae, we have to find my wife. Help me find my wife. You were the only one that was with me. We split from the group, which means if we work together and piece what we remember, we can probably find her. We leave in four days. I'm sure we can find her," Junmyeon pleaded.

"Okay, we can start with all the chapels. I think I saw that the hotel had three. Should I text Yifan and let him know to go on without us, or do you want him to join the search?" Jongdae asked. What kind of hotel had three chapels? Junmyeon shook his head. He didn't think Yifan would be much help and he didn't want to get the older involved. He knew that if he mentioned it to Yifan, he'd tell Minseok and Luhan, who would later tell Zitao and they'd all get involved and they would definitely not be relaxing

"I forgot to mention, but I think we have a lead," Jongdae said. Junmyeon looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Jongdae started lifting his shirt and Junmyeon pushed him against the wall.

"Showing me your abs is not a lead," Junmyeon groaned.

"As much as I want to brag about my amazing abs, I actually have something to show you," Jongdae said, rolling his eyes and lifting his shirt again.

Yeah, that really was a lead.

On the side of Jongdae's body was a giant tattoo of a man's face. It was only of the bust, but it was extremely detailed

"Who is that?" Junmyeon asked, reaching to touch the tattoo. It was still wrapped in the film. Jongdae smacked his hand out of the way, pulling his shirt back down.

"I think this is the dude who married you," Jongdae noted. "We'll go to every chapel, flash my tattoo and see if anyone recognizes him. Full-proof plan."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. He didn't think he could argue with that. Their only lead was the tattoo. They'd figure the rest out later if they even the guy in the tattoo. There'd probably be a file on hand and he could get the name of his wife.

Maybe he wasn't as fucked as he thought he was.

 

 -

 

Sehun met the others in the living room. He felt so much better, but he couldn’t stop staring at the bite marks on his body. He was pretty sure he slept with a vampire. He debated whether or not to put the ring back on. He was scared he’d lose it and when he found the person, they wouldn’t believe him. He shrugged and put it on. He tried not to think about how heavy and real it felt.

He followed the group down to the buffet, staying in the back to avoid any questions about last night. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to tell his friends. He couldn’t just say “Hey guys! I know we’re here to celebrate Kyungsoo and Jongin’s engagement, but I’m married and I don’t know who they are.”

Sehun was so glad they were at a buffet. The food looked so good and his stomach was growling with hunger. It would’ve been better if he wasn’t hungover and couldn’t eat anything that was dripping in oil or deep fried.

The others had gone to get a table, but Baekhyun went straight to the buffet. Sehun sidled up to him. "Hello, Baekhyun. Please tell me you weren't blackout drunk last night and you remember everything," Sehun groaned.

"Sorry, buddy. All I know is I woke up in Chanyeol's bed covered in money and chocolate syrup," Baekhyun stated. Sehun just stared at him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, yet knew he wouldn't get any answers. The joys of being in Vegas.

"I sort of have a problem," Sehun whispered. Baekhyun looked up at him shocked. His hand flew to Sehun's face, slapping him hard. Sehun stumbled back glaring at the older.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sehun cried.

"Sorry, I thought you were flirting with me. What's your problem?" Baekhyun asked. He packs ribs on his plate and Sehun stared at the food longingly. He knew that if he even tried to eat anything he'd puke. Just the smell of it made him sick. He followed the boy to the dessert part and watched as Baekhyun also packed on chocolate pudding. He picked up a yogurt, plain because he's sure that was all he could eat.

"Baekhyun. I think I got married last night," Sehun explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Baekhyun groaned. He ignored Sehun tugging on his shirt and continued to the table where the others were sitting. "Guess what this dumbo did last night," Baekhyun announced when he sat down. Sehun shot him death glares, but the older just ignored them, dipping his ribs in the pudding. Sehun looked away, quickly grossed out by the other.

"Baekhyun, we don't remember anything from last night. How would we remember what Sehun got himself into?" Kyungsoo hissed, letting his head fall on Jongin's shoulder. The younger ran his finger's through his fiance's hair.

"Sehun got himself hitched. Explains why there's a giant hickey on his neck. I sort of just figured he got lucky. Now I know he got extra lucky," Baekhyun joked.

"Guys, this is serious. I'm married to someone I don't even know."

"Have you tried looking at your photos? Maybe you took a photo of him," Chanyeol offered. Sehun stood up, reached over the table and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! I love you so much right now!" Sehun sat back down, bringing his phone out. He opened the gallery and groaned. The most recent photo was a blurry photo taken of a mirror with flash, making it hard to see anything except for Sehun, the person who took the photo. The one before that was of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. In the back, he could see himself hanging off someone. It was too blurry to see the guy's face, but he was sure that the guy in the picture was his husband.

"This is him!" Sehun shouted, thrusting his phone in Baekhyun's face.

"I can't see shit," Baekhyun grumbled. "There's no way you're going to find him with just that picture."

"Not with that attitude. I'm going to go get food and when I come back we'll talk about the game plan," Sehun explained, standing up. He ignored Kyungsoo's replies about how they were definitely not going to spend their whole day trying to fix Sehun's mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, le's get this show on the road


	3. The Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't say that he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up it's been 3 months and i'm trash lmao. i'm so sorry

Junmyeon loved Jongdae, he really did. His best friend and coworker was really putting his all into trying to find Junmyeon’s new wife, but the way he was going about it was all wrong. 

The stupid hotel did in fact have three chapels. Luckily the first one was strictly for Jewish people so that one was crossed off the list. The second one they visited was a quiet and elegant chapel. It seemed like one people would get married in when sober. Jongdae still ignored that and the wedding that seemed to be going on and marched over to the gift shop side and asked the poor cashier lady if she’d seen the man in his tattoo. Which meant that Jongdae had to pull up his shirt to show her. Which also led to them getting kicked out. 

That left only one chapel and it seemed just like the right one a person would get drunk married in. It had bright red wallpaper and plenty of photos hung up, showcasing all the past weddings they had done. Sadly, Junmyeon’s own wedding wasn’t up yet. Jongdae walked right over to the gift shop, but this time instead of just lifting his shirt he asked the cashier if the ordained minister was in. He was and the two waited about three minutes before he came out. Judging by the look on his face and the way Jongdae jumped up loudly and shouted” You!” they had found the right chapel, which luckily was the last. 

“It’s you two again. Did you need anything?” the ordained minister asked. 

“My friend doesn’t know who he’s married to, is there a way you could tell us the name of the person?” Jongdae asked.

“Of course, we’ll just need your ID and we can legally give you their information. This isn’t an odd instance. People get married drunk all the time,” the minister informed. 

“Really?” Junmyeon asked. 

“No. Most people actually end up remembering who they’re married to the next morning. Can’t say I didn’t expect this though. You two and your friends were really drunk. You two were my last marriage, and your friend _strongly convinced_ me to tag along. I’m nursing a giant hangover though, thanks for that” he responded. 

“Oh come on, you had to have had fun!” Jongdae exclaimed. The minister winced. He took Junmyeon’s ID and started searching up on the computer. Jongdae pouted at the lack of attention he was getting and Junmyeon gave him a pat on his back. He’ll try to pay the other back when they get home. If it weren’t for Jongdae and his stupid tattoo, he’d probably not have known where to start. 

“Here this is his information. He didn't put down a phone number, but that's his name. Maybe the hotel can help you out there,” the minister stated. Junmyeon thanked the man and started walking out. He was halfway when he noticed that Jongdae was no longer following him. 

Jongdae seemed to still be trying to get the minister to talk to him. “Come on, we must have had fun! I got a tattoo of your face for crying out loud.” 

“And I told you that it'd be a bad idea, but you still decided to go through with it,” the minister claimed. 

“Are you saying my tattoo is ugly?” Jongdae whisper-shouted. 

“That’s literally my face. Why would I think it’s ugly? Do you think it’s ugly?” the minister asked. 

“I do not. I think you have a beautiful face and I’m blessed that you let me get a tattoo of it so I can be privileged enough to be able to see your face everytime I wake up or look down at it,” Jongdae gushed. The minister blushed and playfully slapped the other’s arm. 

“Guys it’d be nice if you two stop flirting. I’m trying to find my husband,” Junmyeon mocked. Never in his life did he ever think he’d say that sentence. This was definitely not how Junmyeon thought he’d get married. He expected a large wedding on the west coast. He hated sand, but he really liked the aesthetics of beach weddings. 

“Are you coming with, Mr. Minister?” Junmyeon called out. Jongdae bounced up and down on the tips of his toes. 

“My name is Yixing and you two are lucky my lunch break is right now. I can help you spot the guy since you two were so drunk that you can’t even remember how he looked like,” Yixing offered. 

“You’re right. Thank you again,” Junmyeon stated. Yixing nodded and walked over to the two. 

“So where are we going first?”

“I don’t know to be honest. This is a big hotel. You’re the one who works here,” Junmyeon stated. 

“Right, right. Maybe we can try the buffet? That’s usually where most people go around this time,” Yixing offered. 

“You're a genius,” Jongdae complimented. Yixing rolled his eyes and continued walking, leading the two tourists out of the chapel. 

Junmyeon’s phone started ringing and Jongdae shot him a look. The number wasnt saved and he didn't know whether he should answer it or not. 

Junmyeon decided that he had nothing else to lose and answered the phone, bringing it to his ear.

 _“Junmyeon?”_ the caller screamed. It was definitely Yifan. 

“Yes, this is he,” Junmyeon responded. Yixing snorted next to him and he's pretty sure he can hear someone in the background of the call snort too. 

_“Jun, my man! I forgot my phone in the room and I was wondering if you can go up and grab it for me. When you get it, we'll be down at the buffet. Change of plans, by the way,”_ the call cut to static and after a few seconds Yifan came back in. _“-Three more seconds, Baekhyun - anyways Junmyeon, we’ll be by the fake rose plant. Can't miss it.”_ The call ended before Junmyeon could ask any more questions. He wanted to ask why Yifan was at the buffet and not where he told Jongdae he'd be.

Junmyeon turned to the two behind him and told them that they need to go back to the room. Yixing stood off to the side awkwardly. Jongdae went over to tell him that he can go up to the room with them or he could wait at the buffet for them. Yixing chose the latter.

Junmyeon turned to face Jongdae. "What'll happen when we find him?"

"You're going to march up to him and you're going to ask him for a divorce. It's simple math. Find the dude, divorce the dude and leave Vegas by Tuesday. Then you can go back to work at your fancy office job and pretend nothing ever happened," Jongdae explained.

"You also work at a fancy office job," Junmyeon stated.

"Yes, but I didn't marry a kid," Jongdae responded.

"I didn't marry a kid," Junmyeon muttered, following Jongdae out of the elevator and towards the hotel room he shared with Yifan.

"He was a freshman in high school when you entered Princeton and started your degree. He was probably having trouble with math when you opened the business you run now. I mean I'm just stating that while you were becoming a millionaire this kid was probably dodging balls in gym," Jongdae shrugged.

"You're making me feel gross. I feel like an old pervert who married a young girl," Junmyeon cringed.

"I mean you kind of are. When I tell your mom about this she'll be so disappointed in you," Jongdae shouted from the bedroom. He emerged from the room with Yifan's phone in hand.

Junmyeon brought out the papers where it said all of his husband's information. He calculated the age difference and put the papers away. "I'm not a pervert. He's only three years younger than me. The way you say it just makes it sound weird!" Junmyeon shouted back.

"Whatever you say, boss," Jongdae chirped.

 

It wasn't hard to spot the fake rose plant. It was giant and took up most of the back wall. Yifan was, in fact, sitting next to it. He was too tall to not spot from the doorway even if the plant wasn't there. Sitting in the seat next to him was Zitao, who worked at Junmyeon's business as the editor.

Yixing walked up to them and Jongdae clung onto him automatically. "Come meet the family!" Jongdae stated, dragging the minister over to the table where the two sat.

"Thank you so much for getting my phone. I can just imagine all the emails I have been getting," Yifan cried, reaching out for his phone.

"Yifan, what did we say about work and Vegas?" Zitao questioned.

"Not to mix them together," Yifan answered softly.

"Exactly. Now put it away, Jongdae has someone he wants to introduce us to," Zitao ordered. He looked up at the three and smiled, giving Jongdae the signal to go ahead.

"This is my friend, Yixing. He's a minister and I met him last night. Yixing this is Zitao and Yifan, my co-workers," Jongdae said.

"It's nice to meet you," Zitao beamed, reaching out and shaking the minister's hand.

"Where are Luhan and Minseok?" Jongdae asked, taking a seat and pulling Yixing down with him.

"They're at the buffet trying to get all the sushi and steak they can get," Yifan informed.

"But it's barely brunch," Yixing observed.

"Yes, but Luhan loves a steak," Yifan disclosed.

They fall into a silence. It gets broken by Zitao's loud shriek. Two old ladies from another table turn around and glare at them.

"What's wrong?" Junmyeon asked, looking around trying to find the source of why Zitao would scream.

"What is that on your finger?!" Zitao questioned.

Next to him Jongdae chuckled and Junmyeon cursed under his breath.

"It's a wedding ring," Junmyeon stated the obvious.

"Yes, and mind telling us why you're wearing one?"

"I may have gotten married?"

Zitao turned to Jongdae and Yixing. "Are you the lucky man?" Zitao beamed at the minister and Yixing shook his head slowly.

“Junmyeon, please tell me that your spouse is at the buffet table right now, talking to Luhan and Minseok about how in love she is with you,” Yifan groaned, rubbing his face. 

“I can’t say that he is,” Junmyeon replied, shifting in his seat. 

Yifan smiled and beside him Zitao downed his water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about the prequel instead of this fic lmao yikes :(


	4. X's and O's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are not good for the soul but chicken soup is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i promise not to go on another 3 month break jdaklfjdlfj i was doing fests and im done with that. I actually had most of this done the day after my last update yikes! fests are wild :(

Sehun loaded his plate with a bunch of lettuce and baby carrots. The only dressing that didn't make him want to barf was the italian and he drenched his salad in it. 

When he was done adding the final touches, more baby carrots, he turned around to go back to the table. He stopped suddenly when he saw the person in front of him. He wasn’t sure it was him, but he didn’t want to risk it. He turned around trying to find another way out of the salad bar. There was only one way out and _he_ was blocking it. He decided that there was no way _he_ could remember him, so he decided the only way he could get through unnoticed would be to lower his head and just hope and pray. 

He was wrong. 

“Sehun?” the guy asked, holding out his arm to block Sehun’s path out. 

Sehun looked up, in shock. He smiled his fakest smile,” Luhan? Wow what a surprise. Out of all the places we’d meet,” Sehun laughed. Luhan smiled and nodded. They didn’t say anything for a while. Luhan was just looking at Sehun and the younger was trying his hardest to not make eye contact. 

“You look good,” Luhan mumbled. Sehun muttered a thanks. 

“Honey, do you want italian on your salad?” a man asked, walking up to Luhan and stealing his attention from Sehun. The man looked up at Sehun, since he was much shorter, and smiled, a genuine smile. “Hello!” 

Luhan wrapped his arm around the man’s waist, bringing him closer to his side. “Sehun, this is my husband, Minseok. Minseok, this is an old friend from when I moved to California.” Luhan explained. Sehun looked up when he called him an old friend. Luhan blushed and looked back at Minseok. 

“Husband?” Sehun choked out. 

“Yeah, we’ve been married for almost two years now,” Minseok stated. 

“Cool, I'm married, too,” Sehun ignored the way Luhan furrowed his brows. “Yeah, happily married.” He lifted his hand and showed off the expensive ring that sat on his finger. 

“Is he right now? Maybe we can all hang out for a while. I'd love to hear about what Luhan got up to when he was in California,” Minseok said, wrapping one of his hands over Luhan's bicep.

Luhan and Sehun both looked at each other. Luhan was blushing and Sehun was trying hard not to laugh. He could tell how uncomfortable Luhan was feeling because Sehun felt it also. It wasn't every day you run into your ex.

"He's not," Sehun answered. "He's up in the room getting ready. We were going to go on a romantic tour around the city," he lied. Luhan visibly looked relieved.

"Do you have a picture of him? I'd love to see him," Luhan asked. Minseok perked up at this and starts nodding his head at the idea of seeing Sehun's husband. Sehun is a little put off by this because he's just met the other guy and he doesn't really want to show Luhan his 'husband'.

Sehun complied anyways and brings out his phone and brings up the blurry photo. He zoomed in on the two in the back and handed the phone over to Minseok.

The shorter furrowed his brows trying to figure out what he was looking at. When he couldn't figure it out, he handed the phone over to Luhan. The other looked the same amount of confused. "I can't see anything. It's too blurry. Don't you have any other photos of him?" Luhan asked, handing the phone back.

Sehun bit his lip and shook his head. "Sorry, this is a new phone and I lost all of my photos when I switched phones," Sehun lied. Minseok nodded, fully believing Sehun's lie.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Sehun. We should get together soon! I would love to meet your husband and get to know more about Luhan's days in California," Minseok stated. Luhan nodded and started dragging his husband away from Sehun. "Wait! Let's exchange numbers! Maybe later we can get together!”

Sehun nodded and took Minseok’s phone, quickly putting in his name and number. 

“I'll text you, if we're free! It was so nice meeting you,” Minseok smiled. 

“It was nice seeing you again,” Luhan stated, he didn't make eye contact. When they were gone, Sehun ran back to the booth on the far side of the restaurant. 

Baekhyun was lounging, with his head rested on Jongin’s shoulder. Next to him, Chanyeol was counting hundred dollar bills. Kyungsoo was playing Candy Crush. The only person who noticed him approach was Jongin. 

“Guys, we have to find my husband,” Sehun stated,sliding into the booth and scaring Baekhyun. 

“I told you before you left, that we will not be helping you find your husband when we could be enjoying this weekend,” Kyungsoo said, sticking out his butter knife and threatening Sehun with his signature glare. 

“No, you don’t understand!” Sehun cried. 

“You don’t seem to understand, Sehun,” Jongin piped up. “We’re on this trip for some fun. Kyungsoo and I are going to get married. When are we ever going to be able to do this again? Kyungsoo’s job is promoting him to Seattle and this was the only time we were going to be able to hang out together as a group before the wedding and the move,” Jongin explained. Sehun nodded his head. He understood why they all decided to throw the bachelor party. 

“But guys! I saw Luhan!” that seemed to get everyone's attention. Chanyeol looked up at him with some of the dollar bills falling from his hand. "What is _he_ doing here?" Baekhyun sneered, sitting upright. Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo, wanting him to say something. He knew his fiance had said that he didn't want to spend the weekend looking for Sehun's fiance, but not that _he_ was in the picture, he wanted to help him.

"I don't know! This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me and I woke up married," Sehun whined, taking a seat in the booth beside Chanyeol.

"Why do you want to find your husband, though? Just post on twitter and see if they'll help you," Baekhyun offered.

"I have to find him soon. I lied to Luhan about being happily in love to make myself seem great. His husband was next to him the whole time and he offered for them to have a double date. I don't think he knows that Luhan and I have some sort of history together," Sehun said. Baekhyun scoffed. History was a light way to put it.

"Okay, we'll take turns. I still believe that we shouldn't waste our time looking for your husband instead of having fun. Baekhyun will go with you first. Try to go to the chapels and see if you can get any information. After that Chanyeol will go with you to the casinos. This hotel is huge, maybe they're going to stay in it today," Kyungsoo stated.

"You better find him," Jongin stated and stood up, removing himself from Baekhyun. Baekhyun and Sehun both followed suit to let him out of the booth.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol all left the booth and headed towards the doors.

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun and beamed. "Well, let's go hit up some chapels."

 

Sehun wanted to scream. There were only three chapels in the hotel and they had visited them all. The first two were a dead end from the start because one was for really posh rich people and there was no way Sehun could afford to go there and the other was for Jewish people. The last one was closed for the day even though the times said that it wouldn't close until three in the morning.

The two were sitting in front of one of the giant fountains that were littered around the hotel. He wanted to take a loose penny and make a wish. He was about to stand up when Baekhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

The two were sitting in front of one of the giant fountains that were littered around the hotel. He wanted to take a loose penny and make a wish. He was about to stand up when Baekhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What?" Sehun hissed, rubbing his butt because he had sat on it hardly.

"I know that guy," Baekhyun whispered, pointing at a man who stood not that far away. He was tall and very attractive and he seemed to be talking on the phone very loudly and angrily.

"And?" Sehun questioned.

"Listen to what he's saying," Baekhyun said, leaning forward.

He seemed to be shouting into the phone about how Junmyeon couldn't keep it in his pants and now he has to take time out of _his_ vacation to help him look for his husband who he didn't even know. Sehun gasped and started pointing at himself. He had to have been the husband who Junmyeon didn't even know. He knew Vegas was wild, but how many people actually get married on accident there?

"Should I go introduce myself to him, or would it be weird since he'll know we were listening to his conversation?" Sehun asked. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled on Sehun's arm helping him stand up.

"We're going to go over there. You're going to find your husband and Kyungsoo is going to thank me for saving his vacation," Baekhyun stated. Sehun wanted to sit back down, which would be easy seeing as how much stronger he was than Baekhyun, but he couldn't not find him husband. The sooner he gets a divorce the better. He already felt bad for having ruined Kyungsoo and Jongin's vacation. 

"Excuse me," Baekhyun called, tapping on the man's shoulder when he hung up. 

"Oh it's you! Thanks for letting me use your phone. Did you need something?" he asked, glancing over at Sehun. 

"Sorry to be rude, but we heard your conversation on the phone and we just wanted to say that we think your friend is married to my friend," Baekhyun explained. 

"Your friend also got married to a random person in Las Vegas?" the tall man asked, laughing. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Do you know if we can meet up with your friend so these two can finally meet and get their divorce?" 

"I think I can have it arranged. Junmyeon should be out there looking everywhere for his husband. When can your friend get here?" Yifan asked. He opened his phone to send a quick text message, probably to his friend to let him know that he actually found his husband, no thanks to him. 

“Uh, this is my friend,” Baekhyun explained, pushing Sehun in front of him. Yifan took a look at him and started laughing. Sehun blushed already balling his fist to punch him. 

“You mean to tell me, my friend Junmyeon Kim hooked up with someone as attractive as you?” he asked. Sehun blushed deeper. He knew he was attractive, but why was it so mind blowing? Was his friend not as attractive as Sehun had remembered. 

“You know what they say, beer goggles and what not,” Baekhyun chuckled. The man laughed and high fived the shorter. 

“I’ll call Kyungsoo to let him know,” Baekhyun cheered. “We can all meet up at the bar!”

“Right now?” Sehun asked, twisting the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“Yeah, I’m sure my friends aren’t busy and I’m sure they’ll love to meet Junmyeon’s lucky husband,” the man said. “I think you and Xiu would get along well!”

Sehun nodded and brought out a penny from his pocket. He figured he didn’t need to wish to find his husband anymore, but he decided to wish on something else.


	5. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out I'm just naturally a slow writer lmao but hey I got it within a month 
> 
> also happy new years!!! i love u guys !!! 
> 
> whats the real mood of 2018?

Junmyeon was fidgeting and Jongdae wasn’t helping. He kept asking a lot of questions on how he thinks his husband looked. They knew he was young, but if he looked younger it would probably make him feel weird. 

 

Junmyeon had to keep reminding him that they were going to meet to get a divorce and not to hook up again. There was no way Junmyeon could stay married to some stranger...that’s just not the type of guy he was. Jongdae had laughed at that and claimed that he didn’t seem like the type of guy to get married in Vegas either and  _ here they were _ . 

 

It had been an hour since Yifan had called him and said he had found his husband by the fountain. Junmyeon was across the street buying souvenirs with Luhan and Minseok. 

 

Jongdae wasn’t able to go with them because he claimed he needed to walk Yixing back to work. 

 

With the way they were hanging off each other when they left, Junmyeon wasn’t sure they were just going to walk to the chapel. 

 

When Yifan called, Minseok and Luhan were in a deep conversation about someone they met at the food bar. Minseok kept asking him how he knew the person, but Luhan wasn’t saying anything. He kept trying to distract his husband with showing him small things. He even put a hat on him to silence him. Minseok had glared at him, but when Luhan complimented him he couldn't stop the smile that threatened to show.

 

Junmyeon had rolled his eyes and he was thankful that Yifan had called him at that second. He hated being around couples. It was just supposed to be Minseok and Luhan, but Jongdae had to go sleep with the minister. Junmyeon couldn't really call himself single legally, but he wasn't taken also. He really needed to meet his husband. 

 

"Your husband is a ten," Yifan had said right away when Junmeyon answered, not even giving the other time to say hello.

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"He was standing in front of me not that long ago. I don't even know how you managed to marry such a hot young person. You didn't tell him you're like Forbe's number one bachelor, right?" Yifan had joked. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. He wasn't number one. He was the third. First place was the guy who invented poptarts. He could never compete with him.

 

"Wait, did you just say that he was in front of you? Where is he now?" Junmyeon asked, standing up from his seat and making his way over to the shop's doors to peek out just in case he got to see him, which was stupid.

 

Luhan was calling after him asking what was wrong, but Yifan was also rambling on about the boy's legs and his "amazing ass" and how "lucky Junmyeon was" and if "Junmyeon really wants to divorce such a hot person."

 

"Did you ask him for his number or did you just let him walk off," Junmyeon questioned. He could hear Yifan roll his eyes.

 

"I'm not stupid. I got his number, his friend's number and I added him on Facebook. He wants to meet up. I told them we'll be there in an hour so make sure you go clean up," Yifan explained. "And Junyeon," he paused, "don't wear your 'I heart Vegas' shirt. You won't get laid like that."

 

Before Junmyeon could tell him that he wasn't going to sleep with his husband, Yifan hung up.

 

Minseok was at his side asking him what that was all about.

 

"They found my husband. He wants to meet up at a bar in an hour and I think I'm freaking out a little," Junmyeon explained. Minseok laughed at him and looked over at where his own husband was standing in line about to buy the hat that he had made Minseok try on. 

 

“I’m so excited! We just met another couple at the salad bar,” Minseok gushed. Junmyeon didn’t know how to tell him that he was only going to meet the other to get a divorce filed. 

 

“We could all go on one of those couple tours,” he said. Junmyeon winced. He really didn’t know how to tell the other. 

 

Luhan walked up to them and asked what was going on. Minseok explained and Luhan turned to the other congratulating him. 

  
  


-

 

Sehun watched as Kyungsoo was pacing the living room. He had been doing it for the past half hour. Sehun had expected that when he told the other that he’d found his husband he’d be overjoyed. He was no longer “ruining vacation” or so Jongin had claimed. 

 

“Why did you tell him that we were all going to meet? Shouldn’t it just be you two? Do you know how weird it’s going to be with all of us there while your husband whoever that is is sitting there. What if he’s a murderer?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun was sitting next to Sehun and he kept trying to interrupt the other. Kyungsoo wasn’t having it and shushed him every time that he tried. 

 

“You can go alone. Jongin and I are going to relax at the pool and forget about this all,” Kyungsoo stated. This time Jongin, who was sitting on the couch, tried to butt in also. Kyungsoo sent him a death glare and the other cowered off. 

“I’ll go with you, Sehun. We’ll see your husband together. I’m sure that Chanyeol would like to come along. Right, Yeol?” The other looked up from his laptop and nodded numbly. 

  
  


-

 

“What if he’s ugly? Wasn’t his friend surprised that I was into him?” Sehun questioned when they were finally outside the restaurant.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and slid up his shades. They were expensive and Sehun was sure that the other had won them during a poker game. “Even with beer goggles you’re still super picky. Remember that time I tried to suck your dick?” Sehun shook his head. “Oh, well never mind that. Just go in there and meet the love of your life.”

 

Sehun tried protesting that his husband wasn’t the love of his life and instead he was just some stranger he had met. 

 

Chanyeol opened the door for the others and the two walked in with Sehun automatically spotting Luhan and his husband by the bar. He tried to hide behind Baekhyun, but his rapid movement caught the attention of Minseok, who turned to him and started waving him over. Baekhyun looked behind himself and pushed Sehun in front. “Is that he-who-should-not-be-named?” he asked, leaning in. Minseok was looking at them, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “And is that his husband?” Sehun nodded and Baekhyun sighed. 

 

“Go over there and tell them you can’t talk because you’re busy. I’ll go look for Yifan,” Baekhyun said. “Take Chanyeol with you. He’ll make sure that you don’t make a fool of yourself.” Sehun stuck his tongue out at the other and wrapped his arm around Chanyeol, dragging him over to the bar where Luhan and Minseok were staring at them. He’d hate to admit it, but seeing Luhan standing there with a cocktail in his hand made Sehun blush at how perfect he looked. 

 

“Sehun! Is this your husband?” Minseok asked. 

 

“No, this is my friend Chanyeol,” Sehun explained. He ignored the way that Luhan was smirking over his glass. 

 

“Luhan,” Chanyeol muttered, clenching his fists. The other gave a slight nod to acknowledge him. Minseok tilted his head and watched their exchange. 

 

“You two know each other? Are you another one of Luhan’s friends from California?” 

 

“I wouldn’t call us friends exactly. We just ran in the same circles. Knew the same people. Dated the same person at one point, not at the same time thankfully,” Chanyeol stated. Minseok's smile fell at the mention of Luhan dating someone in California. 

 

“Oh, isn’t that awkward,” Minseok chuckled dryly. They all nodded at how awkward it definitely was. 

 

“Sorry we can’t talk more, Minseok. We’re really busy right now. It was nice seeing you again,” Sehun stated after a pregnant pause. The other smiled again and nodded. 

 

The two turned away and started walking farther in the bar to where there were little tables and booths further in the back. Sehun’s phone rang and he reached for it quickly. 

 

“What are you doing right now?” the voice asked. Sehun looked at the caller ID. It was Kyungsoo. 

 

“I’m at the bar. We’re waiting for Baekhyun to call us to let us know where he’s at. Why are you asking?”

 

“Jongin forced me to come over to see who your lucky husband was. Where are you guys?” He could hear Jongin whispering to the other and the slight cursing. “I just saw Luhan. He waved at me. Sehun, he's walking towards me.” 

 

Sehun started walking over to the bar, ignoring whatever Chanyeol is saying. 

 

He made it to Kyungsoo and Jongin before Luhan could, but the other kept walking towards them. 

 

He really didn’t want to talk to him again. 

 

“This reunion is creeping me out. Is Baekhyun also here?” Luhan asked when he finally caught up to them. 

 

Just then Baekhyun and Yifan made there way over to the small group. 

 

“Luhan,” Baekhyun sneered, when he spotted him. The elder rolled his eyes and watched as Yifan slowly connected the dots. 

 

“You guys know each other?” Yifan asked, pointing between them all. 

 

“Yeah. How do you know Baekhyun?” Luhan questioned, looking over at them. 

 

“We met earlier. He borrowed my phone when we couldn’t reach Junmyeon,” Yifan explained. 

 

Baekhyun turned to face Yifan. “Where exactly is Junmyeon? He should be here shouldn’t he?” Yifan nodded and checked his phone for any notifications. 

 

“Wait, you know Junmyeon?” Luhan questioned. Baekhyun shrugged along with Sehun. They didn’t know Junmyeon personally, well Sehun did, but not really. 

 

“Yeah, the cutie with the eyebrows is the one who found himself hitched to our man Junmyeon,” Yifan stated. Sehun yelped and Baekhyun cleared his throat obnoxiously loud. Luhan raised a brow and Sehun wanted to cower behind Jongin or Chanyeol. 

 

Luhan turned to face Sehun and was about to say something but a loud voice cut him off. The group turned around and spotted three people. They were walking over to them, but Sehun didn’t recognize any of them. He hoped they weren’t any more of his friends because he didn’t want to explain to anyone about what happened. 

 

“Jongdae!” Yifan shouted.

 

The shortest man ran towards them and the others followed slowly.

 

"Wow where did all of these people come from?" Jongdae questioned, looking over at the additional group.

 

"They're all Sehun's friends," Yifan explained. The other two had already reached their group. One of the guys was looking off to the side and the other was surveying the group, shifting his weight from side to side.

 

"And which one of you guys is Sehun?" Jongdae asked. The one next to him, who was looking off to the side turned his attention to the group and pointed Sehun out.

 

Jongdae burst out laughing, holding his stomach and repeatedly smacking his friend on the shoulder. "He definitely doesn't look young. Maybe you could pass off as his sugar daddy instead." This caused his friend to cringe and for Sehun to finally get a good look at him.

 

Yeah, Sehun didn't think it was beer goggles that clouded his mind that night. Other than the alcohol, the man was extremely handsome and Sehun couldn't wrap his mind over why his friends would joke about his looks, when he was so attractive.

 

“Wait, Sehun, this is your husband?” Luhan asked, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. Sehun rolled his eyes. 

 

“You know Sehun?” the guy, his husband, questioned. 

 

Baekhyun stepped in the middle and glanced Luhan up and down. “Okay listen up. Everyone knows everyone. Yifan and I just met. Luhan and Sehun have history. You are now married to Sehun. I just won a thousand dollars on a horse named Betsy. Let’s go get situated at the bar and talk about this over some nice shots.” Baekhyun ignored the way Kyungsoo was glaring at him or how Luhan had started protesting. 

 

Chanyeol shrugged and started pushing Kyungsoo and Jongin towards the bar with Yifan following and pushing Luhan and his two other friends. 

 

Sehun stayed back with his new husband. He wanted to say something to him, maybe a simple ‘hello, I’m your husband’, but before he could speak, the guy started walking off towards the bar. 

 

Maybe taking a few shots before actually confronting the guy wouldn’t be so bad of an idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i really need a beta pls help 
> 
> message me on my twitter @wukrisis_ 
> 
> pls im begging here

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/spookywinren) and @jaemjn on tumblr for updates on my writing


End file.
